


Child's Play

by Baekhanded



Series: Lonely to Loved [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Gen, Kid Fic, Playtime, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at All what you think it is

The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out. Already the enemy was closing in. His heart was racing and he lost his footing, slipping on the damp rock. Footfalls echoed behind him. He was outnumbered. He had to hide, but where? The entrance was the only way out. He wouldn’t make it.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for fate to strike.

 

“Gotcha!!!” A giggling child squealed as they tackled Vanitas to the floor, peppering his face with sloppy toddler kisses while Roxas joined in and jumped on Vanitas’s stomach, knocking all the air out of him.

 

“You win! You win!” Vanitas wheezed as the two little knights effectively subdued him. He lay limbless on the grass while the two clamor off to attack some other poor unsuspecting adult.

 

He stares at the trees, the sun shining through the leaves until Marluxia sits beside him, “So they have a lot of energy.”

 

“I think it’s the liveliest this place has ever been,” Vanitas says as they hear Axel cut off a curse into something much more fun in the background while two kids scream in delight at taking down the dragon.

 

Marluxia covers up a laugh as he sits in silence beside him.

 

Vanitas closes his eyes and slides his hand along the grass until his pinky brushes Marluxia’s.

 

He entertwines them as he lets out another breath, the sound of laughter and children playing bringing him an unexpected kind of peace.

 

He could imagine it being the kind of life he and Ventus could have had.

 

He’s more than happy with the life he has now. He squeezes Marluxia’s pinky.

 

Yeah, a little more than happy.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and if you're interested, i've started up a marluvan discord!


End file.
